


The Huxorcist

by NuclearMcDuck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Developing Relationship, Force Nonsense, Force Shenanigans, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunting, Horror, M/M, Possession, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearMcDuck/pseuds/NuclearMcDuck
Summary: Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, is searching for new ways to increase his power and influence in the force. On the road to immortality is a ritual to summon the force energy of the deceased... So long as certain criteria are met.Up to the challenge, he enlists his knights, his unwitting General, and the Finalizer's crew on a quest to uncover - and conquer - the intricacies of mortality.He gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Huxorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long time - life is terrible, escaping abusive people, family deaths, etc. etc.... It is what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (and I'm fine, by the way (´∀`)b )
> 
> But when inspiration strikes, you have to LEAP on it! So, enjoy this Halloween-inspired semi-serious crack ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Snoke’s collection of force artefacts was extensive.

These days, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren spent many hours – often days – at a time simply reading obscure texts. Some of the rituals and powers described seemed impossible; he was particularly interested in several references to a force beast with the power to drain and consume the life force of other beings, and he’d amassed a pile of dusty tomes and ancient maps to track down that lead.

But for now, his singular focus was on a more immediately achievable ritual.

Power over life and death was something that Kylo knew he could master; Vader may have failed, but Kylo Ren would become immortal and all-powerful.

Jedi masters, once reunited with the force, could manifest themselves as “force ghosts”; but all life that returned to the force existed within it, Jedi or no. Even someone as inert as Hux would be part of it someday, as it had nothing to do with power or ability – it just _was_. The only difference was the ability to project oneself out to interact with the living… Only the _most_ powerful could achieve that.

By themselves, at least. According to the several scrolls unfurled around him, a powerful connection with a living being could be used to tap into the force presence of the deceased, allowing them to manifest in the physical realm.

Snoke was no more, but that didn’t mean that Kylo would stop training himself, would stop pushing his powers to their absolute limits. As part of his journey to conquer death, he would commune with them.

But he would need to use someone else’s connection. One person could be used as a conduit, and their connection – their bond, their relationship, their most powerful emotions – would be what would coalesce the inert force energies into the spectre.

And the last thing he wanted to see was his father’s face. See his grief, betrayal; be asked questions he couldn’t answer.

No, it had to be someone else.

And it had to be soon.

💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃

Hux could hardly bring himself to believe it, could scarcely summon the strength to push past the absurdity of the situation and revel in the way that reality had turned itself upside down. How could the universe have contorted itself into such a mess that he could actually have the _genuine_ thought that…

… That he _missed Snoke_.

Snoke, who sat behind the scenes and didn’t interfere. Snoke, who (occasionally) approved funding for projects without sticking (what was left of) his nose into it. Snoke, who only rarely diverted their _flagship_ off-course on some _wild goose chase_ for _force nonsense_.

Yet here he was, having to order his bridge crew to chart a course for… Some coordinates in the unknown regions.

“But sir,” Mitaka whispered urgently, leaning in close to Hux. “We’re supposed to rendezvous with High Command in two weeks…”

“I’m aware, Lieutenant,” Hux said evenly, projecting a calm he didn’t feel. He was livid, but there was no use taking it out on Mitaka. The poor man was on his side in this, after all.

“But if we divert now, it will take at least a week to-“

“We are operating under the orders of the Supreme Leader,” Hux sighed, giving into the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose; it not only helped ease the building stress headache, but also demonstrated to the crew – without words – what he thought of the Supreme Leader’s orders. “High Command will have to accept that in the event that we are delayed.”

There was a collective intake of breath at the notion that one might _delay_ High Command; but Hux was already resigned to it. He’d wasted enough breath trying to talk Ren out of his fanciful whims.

_Oh, Hux_ , he’d said, all bright, wild eyes, and intense, burning energy. _We simply have to go dallying in the far reaches of unchartered nothing, as there’s this delightful little pamphlet I found in Snoke’s delicates drawer_ …

If only he could criticise Ren out loud to anyone. Fething Supreme _Loon_ of the First Order-

Naturally, Ren chose this moment to step onto the bridge, and Hux was quick to switch try and his thoughts to a safer topic – _Snoke’s delicates_ \- wait, NO-

The bridge crew were deathly silent as Ren marched up to Hux and stood two feet behind him; enough to be uncomfortably close.

The usual power-play between them would be seeing how long Hux could ignore Ren glaring holes into the back of his head, but he’d obviously won all of their little games when he declared himself their leader. So rather than play along, Hux obediently turned and inclined his head in greeting.

“Supreme Leader,” He said neutrally. “Was there something you needed?”

Ren jerked his head towards Hux’s office, then turned swept towards it, cape flowing unnaturally in his wake. He probably used the force to make it flutter theatrically - Hux managed not to roll his eyes, following dutifully in his wake.

The moment the door was closed, Hux found himself the sole focus of Ren’s intensity; _never_ a good thing.

“Do you have a strong connection to someone who is dead?” Ren demanded, stepping closer – too close. Hux took a step back, but ended up hitting the door, his cap being pushed down over his eyebrows. Ren did not move back.

Hux awkwardly adjusted the hat while he tried to figure out how he was supposed to answer that. “Define ‘strong’. And ‘bond’,” He tried. Then, after a moment, “And perhaps define, ‘dead’, as well.”

Ren huffed, stepping back – _thank the stars!_ – to pace the room in agitation. “Strong – lots of emotions! Bond – a relationship!” He gesticulated in sweeping movements with his arms as he paced, “Dead – as in _dead_! No longer alive!”

Ren stopped in the middle of the room, pinning Hux in place with a glare. “Can you think of someone like that in your life?”

In all honesty, it was hard to think of someone who _didn’t_ meet those criteria; he had plenty of enemies, and he’d gotten to where he was precisely _because_ he’d managed to dispatch them. He tried not to dwell on it too much, lest Ren pluck it from his mind and have him sentenced over something as harmless as murdering a rival.

With that in mind, he confidently answered, “Yes.”

Ren, if anything, looked _more_ annoyed. He must have given the wrong answer.

“And?” Ren prompted.

“… And… ?”

“Who are they?”

Oh, dear. Well, he couldn’t very well go into detail about his various… _Obstacles_. He struggled to think of someone he had a strong ‘bond’ with, who had died of something he hadn’t been involved in.

“Uh…” Hux swallowed, thinking, thinking – Brooks? No, Hux had pulled the trigger _himself_ that time… Pryde? No, wait, he wasn’t dead yet-

The name popped into his head and flew straight to his mouth before his brain had a chance to run it through any kind of risk analysis; “Phasma.”

Just saying her name made his throat and chest tighten, his pulse quicken; the last few weeks had been hard without her, but he’d managed to get through it simply by being too busy to miss her. Now that he thought about it, it was the first time he’d uttered her name since her passing.

He tried to keep his composure, but he knew that his weakness must be obvious to Ren. When he at last dared to meet Ren’s eyes, the man looked positively giddy.

“Perfect,” and Ren smiled.

💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃

Hux hated the force.

He didn’t understand why it was so important to this “ritual” that the Finalizer be at the exactly specified coordinates. He didn’t understand why he had to eat a diet entirely consisting of a strange, bitter herb for several days beforehand (which admittedly wasn’t so bad, when he could just take it as a tea). He _especially_ didn’t understand why Ren had to see him in his undergarments and paint silly pictures all over him.

Each of Ren’s brushstrokes was slow and methodical, and both Hux and Kylo had discovered that Hux’s sides, underarms, belly, backs of his knees, feet, and inner thighs were undeniably, horribly _ticklish_.

Ren had taken to holding him still with the force, as each rune had to be painted perfectly. Apparently. According to a piece of _parchment_ that Ren probably found inside one of Snoke’s golden silk slippers.

He would never be able to live down having Ren see him laugh to the point of tears, skin redder than his hair, while Ren had painted alien text over his toes.

“You’re very bony,” Ren commented absent-mindedly, the brush passing over one of the knobs of Hux’s spine.

“Well, I’m usually seen in more clothing,” Hux hissed, feeling a blush bloom from his ears to his shoulders – which was awful, as it meant that Ren would be able to _see_ it, even though he was sitting behind him.

“Just an observation,” Ren dismissed, curling the brush in a spiral motion over one of Hux’s thoracic vertebrae.

Hux would have to plan Ren’s assassination later, when the kriffing mind-reader wasn’t sitting right behind him. Instead, he tried to distract himself from the desire to plot Ren’s demise through conversation.

“Just what do I have to do in this… _Ceremony_?” Hux asked, aware that the hour drew ever nearer. They had to wait until some star aligned with some planet, blah blah, magic. Hux would as soon believe in a horoscope, but his opinion didn’t matter much these days.

“Nothing. Just lay down where I tell you, and my knights and I will do everything,” Kylo said casually, and Hux would have bolted upright if not for Kylo holding him still with the force.

“Do you mind?” Kylo snarled. “I’m doing delicate work here!”

“Do _you_ mind?” Hux shot back, before hastily adding, “Supreme Leader?”

He turned his neck to give Ren his best side-eye, “You’ve invited those _animals_ onto my ship, and you didn’t see fit to inform me?!”

“Does the Supreme Leader need to ask his General for permission?” Ren scoffed, going back to his painting. “Vicrul has already arrived. More will follow in the next few hours.”

_One of them was already_ -?! “Which wing are they staying in? The usual?” Ren had pushed his datapad away when Hux ‘wouldn’t stop moving’ as he typed away at it, and now it was out of reach, so he couldn’t use it to order additional mouse droids to sweep up the dirt and mud and viscera that the heathens Ren brought onto his ship inevitably trailed in…

“Calm down, I told them to bathe,” Ren said, moving the brush to the intercostal muscles next to his T8.

“Oh, no, Ren – not the ribs again!” Hux groaned, biting down on his lip as the force closed in around him again, holding him still. “Ren, I thought you were done with that-“

He was sure Ren was using his ticklishness against him, stopping Hux from being able to complain about the mess his glorified thugs left on Hux’s pristine ship.

He could hear the smile in Ren’s voice when he said, “Nearly done…”

💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃 💀☠👻🎃

When Ren was finished, he made Hux parade around like a New Republic model, spinning and posing, allegedly so he could “ensure all of the runes were correct.”

Hux assumed that humiliating him was just a bonus. Ren _did_ appear to be checking the paint against some stone tablets with strange symbols on them.

“Are you quite done with me now?” Hux asked archly, eyeing his uniform where it sat, folded neatly on his desk.

“I think we’re done. For now,” Ren agreed, piling the stone tablets together delicately and placing them in a velvet-lined box.

Hux reached for his clothes, and had only managed to pick up his shirt when Ren knocked it out of his hand with the force. Hux was ready to curse up a storm, glaring at Ren across the room. “What?” He snapped.

He’d been in nothing but his regulation briefs for nearly two hours. He was cold, he was exposed, and he was ready to get fething dressed.

“You’ll smudge the ink,” Ren whined, eyes roaming over Hux’s body as though to check Hux hadn’t ruined his work.

“I- Ren, I can’t do the rest of my shift _undressed_ ,” Hux reached for his jodhpurs, and Ren force-flung his entire uniform set across the room.

“This will be done in a few hours. You can stay in here and work from your datapad. But you can’t put clothes on.”

Hux was half tempted to leave the room and take the bridge back in his current state – he’d grown up in shared spaces with absolutely zero privacy – communal refreshers, communal sleeping arrangements, _everything_. But it would be so much harder to command respect in his current state that even the thought of defying Ren didn’t quite make it worth it.

“… Fine. No uniform.” The moment Ren left, Hux was going to put on his robe.

“Okay,” Ren settled himself on Hux’s bed, summoning his own datapad to his hand as he lay on Hux’s pillows and put his _filthy boots_ on Hux’s fresh sheets.

After a few seconds it became clear that Ren wasn’t going to address his actions, and Hux had to do it for him. “Are we done, then, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo glanced up from what he was typing. “Yes, there are a few more runes, but we can paint them before the rite is performed.”

Hux had very little skin left unpainted, so stars knew where the last few runes were supposed to go, but that was hardly the point. “May I have my quarters back, then?” Hux asked in as polite a tone as he could manage.

“Oh, no,” Ren said, the smirk creeping onto his face lit by the glow of his datapad as he resumed typing. “I need to stay here and make sure you don’t try and get dressed.”

Hux cursed loudly. Stars, he missed _Snoke_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this at all, please brighten my day and leave a comment ( ◞･౪･)


End file.
